What could have been
by Myrachel
Summary: Bella has her last night with Edward. She's decided Jacob is the more reasonable choice. She finds herself pregnant and dying. the Cullens wont get involved believeing the child to be Jacob's, but only Edward can save her if Jacob can find him in time.
1. the beginning of the end

**Our story begins on the air plane ride home from Italy, at the end of New Moon. I always felt it was a little undone and could have gone an entirely different direction….I hope you like it.

*BPOV*

"Edward, I need a human moment. Where's the little girls' room?" I tried to whisper so he couldn't hear my voice shaking so much.

"Come with me I'll show you," he began to stand up. "NO, I'll take Alice, you can't come with me to the restroom!" I gave him a sour look.

He just nodded and sat back down. I need Alice alone and away from his extra perceptive hearing of thoughts and voices.

We got to the rest room and I ushered her inside. There was barely room for us to stand. "Bella would you like to tell me what's going on in that head of yours!" Alice in a whisper screamed at me. "Your entire future just vanished."

I didn't think I had made my decision yet. I had thought about it the entire plane ride. Alice had to help me I couldn't do this without her.

I took a deep breath "Alice, I need you to make me a promise. No matter what happens between Edward and I, you will never leave me again. You're my best friend and I can't live without you. He took so much from me before. You are my family. Please Alice promise me." I couldn't hold it in anymore all the anguish came to a head. I cried in Alice's arms.

" SSShhhhh," Alice cooed me as if I were her child. Swaying me back and forth. " Bella, please don't be so upset. I 'm not going anywhere. I always thought Edward was wrong, making our family leave you. I'll never leave you again. If he doesn't want to be with you forever than I do!" She stomped the floor on that last part. Alice could be so human sometimes.

I giggled thru my tears and she patted my head. " So now, I need one more favor." I tried to smile. " I need a hotel room for the night. I don't want to go home right away to Charlie. I'll most likely be grounded for the rest of my life, and I need to talk to Edward. But, I 'm afraid he'll run away as soon as the plane lands. Could you make him stay. Just for this one night? I don't think he will do it for me."

Alice stood there just staring into my eyes. "What do you have planned, Bella?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, but she would know if I lied. "I want to speak to him about all of this. Just the two of us with no interruptions from my Dad. I'll be grounded remember."

This seemed to pacify her. "Okay, I'll get things in motion. So do you have any request for the room?" She had a big smirk on her face.

I blushed a deep red I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

" I got to get out of here. I've not hunted for awhile, and this is making me uncomfortable. I'll chose something for you." She was gone in a flash.

I turned to face the mirror, the uncontrollable tears began again. How could I do this? All I could see was his face every time I closed my eyes. I would make this up to him if it was the last thing I ever did. "Jake please forgive me." I whispered so low I couldn't hear the words.

I turned to the door inhaling deeply, I step out into the uncertainty that my future now held.

*EPOV*

Bella and Alice had been in the restroom for a long time. What do girls do in there anyway?

I called Carlisle to apologies. He and Esme were such gracious parents. They loved me that would never change. They were so relieved we were all safe. I didn't give Esme all the details of our trip. My father on the other hand had a good idea of what had transpired. I can hear Bella crying thru the thin wall just ahead. All the evil she had witnessed in Volterra has finally taken its toll on her.

Should I go to her? She hasn't spoken a word since we boarded the plane. We need to speak to each other. Maybe she will forgive me, I can only hope. Like always I pushed her to hard tried to may decisions for her she wasn't ready for. I broke her. I broke myself. I broke my family. How could I have been so stupid. I didn't realize what she meant to them or what they meant to her. If changing her is still what she want's I'll do it. What ever it takes to keep her in our lives.

" Bella, wants to be alone with you. She needs some time to get a grip on all that's happened between you. I'll call a hotel for you and change your connecting flight until tomorrow evening . If you don't fix this you will have to answer to me. I will not lose her again do you hear me!" Alice shouted her thoughts at me.

I nodded once. So Bella wanted to be with me alone. How I wish I could hear her thoughts.

Bella returned to her seat. Her eyes were swollen from crying. I offered her my hand, she took it without hesitation. Could this be easier than I had thought. She looked up from under her lashes and gave me a little smile. I squeezed her hand gently as I brought it to my lips. I closed my eyes and inhaled her lovely scent as I kissed her wrist, hand, and fingers one at a time.

*BPOV*

Alice was as good as her word, she had everything in place as she wished us a fair well in the lobby of the hotel . "I'll pick you two tomorrow evening when you plane lands," she gave us both a peck on the cheek and a smile as she went to catch a cab. She walked briskly thru the doors. I'm sure she wanted to see Jasper so badly she forgot to walk like a human.

I turned to see Edward staring at my face. He looked at me with a loving smile. As if nothing had past between us. I tried to smile in return. How could I do this? He would never give me what I wanted before. What ever made me think he would be willing now.

"Are you ready to go?" he ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I began to shake. My teeth started chattering. He pulled off his jacket Alice had bought for him with his change of clothes. He gently draped it around my shoulders. He let his thumbs caress my collar bones and up my neck. He leaned to me. At first I thought he would kiss me "I have so missed you." His scent was enough to take my breath away. Although the smell of him soothed me it wasn't the scent my heart wanted at the moment. But first things first. And if all went as I planned I would have a wonderful memory of tonight. The way our romance should have ended.

Edward open the door to the penthouse suite. Leave it to Alice to fix things to her way. Or maybe she saw this room in a vision or something. "If you don't mind I think you should sleep while I get cleaned up. I 'll try not to use all the hot water," Edward laughed while he dropped his shirt on the floor. Then began to unbutton his pants. I couldn't help but look he had on white boxers and a little tuft of hair was curled around the elastic rim. "See something you like?" he had the cute crocked smile I loved so much.

The heat on my cheeks was almost unbearable. "And that's my queue to leave. Would it be okay if I hunt before I wake you?" Edward ask.

"No I don't mind at all, take your time," I tried to seem assured of myself so he didn't notice how scared I really was.

I took off most of my clothes and slide under the Egypt cotton sheets. Wow, if I never have to leave this bed,,,,,,,,I was exhausted.

I woke to soft music, candles, and a wonderful smell coming from the large embellished living area. I sat up, clicked on the lamp beside the bed. I was sure it was the middle of the night. I turned to find a clock, 3 am. How could he have room service at this hour.

The bathroom door opened, Edward wearing a pair of white boxers step out still towel drying his hair. He must have been very deep in thought because he didn't look up until he heard my sharp intake of air. He gave me his crooked smile and picked up a soft looking robe. "I wasn't expecting you up just now. I've ordered an early breakfast for you, although I know you've not showered would you like to eat, the night staff just brought it up." If Edward could have blushed he would have. I had never seen him so exposed, the raw beauty of him made my heart skip a beat. I turned just in time to catch him looking me over. I suppose he had never seen me so exposed either. In nothing but my panties and t-shirt, I hoped this would entice him. I put on the robe he had laid out for me, as I took in the surrounding.

The place was filled with candles and roses. The entire room was grand with windows all the way to the ceiling. I walked over to get a better look. The stars were as dancing sprinkles across the sky. We were so high up it made me a little dizzy.

" Come Bella, sit with me." Edward pulled out the chair intended for me. He had ordered me an egg, cheese and bacon omelet . 'Thank you, Edward. Everything is so beautiful did you order the flowers too?"

"If I say yes will it make you happy or sad? I know how you don't like gifts." he tried to explain.

"Happy, I think, especially if those are chocolates." I pointed to a bowl that held chocolate covered fruit.

"Then Yes and the Fruits are all for you," he smiled.

I dove into the food before me. Edward refrain from talking to much while I ate.

When I was finished, Edward stood taking my hand. He lead us over to a plush area rug lying in front of the fireplace. He took the large pillows from the bed with the comforter. I brought the bowl with me sitting it on the hearth. I took a strawberry, the chocolate had begun to melt. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor so sweet and melty. "mmmmhhhhh" it was so good.

I inhale his sweet breath as he blew it over my face, his tongue licked the chocolate from my lower lip sending tingles all over. This was unlike any kiss I had had from Edward before. He let me explore places his lips, his tongue on mine. Softly the suction on my mouth thru all my composure to the wind, I wanted him I couldn't deny that any longer. I began pleading with him "Please Edward."

"Please what my love" he smiled against my lips.

" I want to be with you, I need you, I have always wanted to have this with you. Please don't tell me no. I know you want me too I can feel it. Please" I was gasping for air. I had forgotten to breath.


	2. the beginning of the end cont

*** I kind of screwed up just getting the hang of this, my first chapter had more but some how got lost ***

Just so we all have the facts, Bell and Edward are spending their first night together after the Italy fiasco, Edward thinks he's making up with her, but she has a plan to leave him. Making this her break up with him although as you will see she lets things get a little out of hand. Its taking awhile to set the stage for where I want to take these characters, so please be patient, keep reading

**Please review, Thanks**

*Bpov*

I couldn't believe I said that out loud. I was having one of those moments when you would like to grab your words by the tail and shove them back into your mouth. Right after you remove your foot of course. After all this time away, one kiss and I have been turned to jell-o.

I was pleading with him to love me how pathetic. I had a plan, all I had stick to it. But, his touch felt so good. I had wanted him, I still want him.

I didn't have time to question my resolve any further. Edward engulfed me like a flood. Kissing my entire face so fast it made my head swim.

" Oh, Bella I want you, I do. You know me so well. I 'll change you if that is what you still want. Anything to keep you with me. I love you, I will always love you, Please can you ever forgive my leaving you. I am so sorry I lied and that I hurt you so deeply."

I pulled at the belt of the robe he wore until it hung open to his sides. I ran my fingers up and then down his stomach slipping my hand just below the top of his boxers. He moaned into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. This was the memory I wanted. Him this way, then never again. I wouldn't be with him. I would walk away for my own sanity I would.

"Please Edward," I whispered in his ear one last time just as he began to pull away. As he look down at me I could see the decision he was making. He gently tugged on my robe that fell open to him.

" Bella, if I do anything to hurt you, you must tell me at once," I nodded to scared to speak aloud.

Edward slowly undressed me, then him self. I couldn't help but giggle when he tossed the bedding over his head, and started kissing my stomach. Every inch of my breast were caressed, kissed, then tasted on the was up to my neck and lips.

"Hhhmmmm, are you sure you haven't done this before? I moaned.

"No, I am as new to this as you are, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it, only with you of course,: he smiled. He snagged another piece of fruit for me from the bowl. I took the chocolate covered orange from his fingers. I the licked and sucked the oozy sweetness from each one.

" Oh, how I love chocolate covered Edward," I teased. Edward let out a low growl, his eyes rolled back and shut. I wasn't sure whether to panic or maybe he wanted more. "Does this mean it's my turn," he simply rolled over allowing me access. Just being this close to Edward and the delicious scent of him was intoxicating.

I kissed his nipples, with suction. The sounds Edward was making I could envision him as he hunted which made me tingle all the way into my core ( and also scared the ssshhhut up out of me)

"Bella, I CAN'T wait any longer," I draped myself across him a knee on either side of him.

" I thought this might give you a little more control, if I were on top?" I lay on him skin on skin. He picked up my hips, guiding slowly , in a little out a little, the more, more until it was all the way. It didn't really, hurt the coolness of Edwards skin soothed all the sting. His eyes never left my face. Such love, such devotion pool in those eyes.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," He moaned as he pulled out and plunged deeper, I didn't have time to think about if it hurt. I felt the waves coming the tingling intensified almost a burning all the way to my toes. I could hear someone calling his name Edward, Edward over and over. The heat over took all my senses as I shook violently while a feeling coolness spread all inside of me. Edward had an explosion of his own apparently. I was to rapped up in my own, otherwise involved.

Edward rolled me up in the blanket, while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I fell into a blissful sleep of colorful dreams that would all to soon come to an end.

*Sorry about the mix up*

Thanks for all who has read so far, Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't completely sure where I wanted to take this next chapter, you know it's like I know where I want to go I just don't know how to get there. LOL.

With all that being said …here we go with

** Chapter 2 The Morning After**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning earlier than usual it was not light out yet and to my surprise I found a note on the pillow beside me. It said

_My love,_

_I'm sorry if you have awaken before I returned. I needed to hunt, not having the opportunity to last evening. I wont take long._

_Edward_

My pulse raced as I stood up so quickly. My brain was swimming. I had to leave and this was my perfect way out. I knew I was not able to make this break with Edward face to face. So he had just given me a new option. I took a piece of stationary from the desk just like the one he had used for my note. My tears pooled on my cheeks.

"Stop being a coward" I mumbled to myself as I snatched my fresh clothes from my bag. I looked around the room making sure I had left nothing behind. A clean break ran across my mind. This was not a clean break, but I have myself to blame for everything. And I deserved every piece of heart ache I was about to inflict on my heart, soul, life.

I started the letter,

_Edward,_

_Last night meant more to me than you will ever know. And I will love you forever. I don't want to hurt you. I don't deserve your forgiveness for leaving you this way. You left me for the right reasons. I have found a path to a new life. Our moments together are memories I will treasure for all my life. _

_I need to go home to Charlie. Please be safe._

_Bella _

I smudged the page with tears. It was but few words, I didn't know how to do this.

I folded the note and addressed it with his name and left it on my pillow just as he had done for me. I turned to give the room one last look. Burning the image into my memory so later in my life when I could open this drawer again I could look upon this once more. I walked out into the sun to hail a cab to the airport and as I slid into the back seat, I slid my Edward drawer closed with no intentions on opening it for long time. Not knowing it would open itself to pray upon my new life with Jacob.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nearly two weeks later I had still not heard anything from Alice. I worried she would never speak to me again. I had dressed for bed in my usual holey t-shirt and sweat pants. Jacob, never seemed to notice what I was wearing, but I was constantly aware of how his nakedness affected me. I blushed at the thought of him, causing the pit of my stomach to tie up in butterflies.

Jacob, would be here soon. He rarely left me to sleep alone at night. My nightmares where so strange these days. Jacob's warm presence help to evade the bitterness the night usual held. I found myself thinking of him all the time.

Given time, the feelings I have for Jacob had deepened to take over most of my existence. I loved him, plain and simple. Or so I thought.

I heard the rustling of the tree branches outside my window. Holding my breath until I saw the top of Jacob's head. Suddenly his entire frame was in view and thrust thru my window. His feet landed with a soft thud on my floor.

I let out a auditable sigh, and flung my body into his open arms. I inhaled the woodsy, masculine scent of his neck and shoulder. I could never get enough of this. I fit into his arms so perfectly. He had told me this not so long ago while we lay in my bed one night.

" Bella, sometimes our being together seem so right, it's like you were born to be mine. I know your going to think I am being overly mushy but, it's like you were made to mold into my arms." then he burst out laughing at his fumbling to find the words he needed. He such a guy sometimes never really understanding how to be romantic. He made loving him so natural and easy. He was my best friend, I couldn't get enough of him.

I tip toed to give him quick kiss hello. Once my lips were on his he moaned pulling me all but off the floor. Winding his arm around my waist and a hand into my hair, securing my face to his.

" I've missed you," he breathed onto my lips as he continued to kiss me, "my days are so slow without you."

"Mmmmmm," I groaned as I deepened our kiss, our tongues tasting each other. Kissing Jacob was nothing like any other. I could spend all my time this way. But eventually we had to come up for air. I broke free gasping as he kissed on down my chin and around to my ear.

" I want you," he whispered. He lifted me up taking me over to the bed. He gently placed me on my pillow as he stretched himself over most of my body. He held his weight on his elbow placing his head in his hand. He lay there looking at me tracing the plains of my face with his finger. When he arrived at he collar of my shirt he looked sown at my choice of night wear with a smirk.

" How interested are you in keeping this old thing I'm sure you wouldn't miss it too much," his smile widened. He pulled giving the shirt a tug making it split down the middle. " Much better" he said as he continued to trace from my neck down the valley between my breast. I gave a quick shutter from the heat of his hand. His hands were somewhat rough from working on cars and things, but oh how I liked it. I arched my back as he took my nipple into his mouth caressing it with his tongue.

" Jake, not that I'm complaining but, the last time we did this we got too loud and woke Charlie remember.," I wanted him to touch me so badly but I didn't want my Dad to come in on us again either.

He rolled over to reach my lamp and shut off the light. Pulling the blankets up over us until we were covered completely, " So will this do?" he ask as he tucked his head beneath the blanket and began kissing my stomach on his way back up to my other nipple. I giggled at his attempt at being more in control.

He kissed his way back up to my lips before he spoke again. "Besides, I have something planned for us tomorrow. I think I can wait to have you again. And then we can be as loud as you want."

" Oh really, and what exactly is this plan of yours" I ask as I ran my hands over his shoulder and down to his waist I pulled his body closer to me.

" Nope, not telling its a surprise. You'll have to wait and see." He rolled to his side still holding me close.

Niether of us spoke for awhile I was in my place of contentment.

"Jake, would you be upset if I call Alice, she's one of my best friends and I just need to know if she's okay. I'm not even sure she's still here in forks," I whispered the words into his chest I was afraid of upsetting him.

"They're still here." He said. I could tell be his tone and the way his body stiffened that he didn't want to talk about it.

"How do you know that?" I ask in suspicion.

"Because Bella, I can smell them in the woods when we are on patrol" he explained flatly.

"Oh, I see," I held my breath no knowing what to say, " I'm sorry Jake we don't have to talk about this anymore."

I snuggled in to his side closing my eyes. When I felt his arms surround me I smiled knowing he had forgiven me.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so amazed at all my readers! And Please REVIEWING is the greatest love a writer can be shown.

* * *

*JPOV*

Bella fell into a deep sleep. She hadn't had a nightmare in almost a week. If it weren't for her purring snore, I would have thought she as dead. Hearing a far off howl, I nearly knocked over the standing mirror beside the bed jumping to my feet so quickly. I had the window open in a blink and was about to thrust myself thru when I heard Bella scrambling for something in the floor next to her shoes.

"Bella, I need to check on the pack," I said as I turned to look out into the darkness. Bella found what she was searching for just in time and heaved into the waste basket she finally got her hands onto. Scrambling to help I gently pulling her hair back from her face, Holding it securely while she gasped to catch her breathe and her forehead had beaded with sweat.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" She pushed at my hands to let go of her but I was not about to. I had never seen her so pale and for Bella that was something. After a few moments she violently through up again making her entire body shake. She struggled, to weak to hold herself up.

" Are you finished," I whispered and she nodded. I picked her up from the floor then after lying her on the bed. Silently I slipped into the bathroom for a washcloth and a cool glass of water. After she had rinsed her mouth I put the damp cloth on her head.

"That feels much better thank you Jake. Sorry you had to see that." she turned a bright pink.

" Not a problem sweetheart," I massaged my finger tips through her damp hair around her face. Stroking her cheeks, neck and beyond until I could feel the frame of her body relax under my touch.

"Bella, do you think you will be okay for a few minutes while I phase, I heard a howl before and I want to make sure nothings going on we should know about." She nodded as her breathing had already slowed. I was sure she'd be asleep in a few more seconds.

I jumped from the open window landing on the pine needles below. Leaving my clothes on the lowest branch of the tree, I caught the wind hearing another howl further away than before. This howl sending shivers down my spine, one of my brothers was in trouble. I phased before I made it into the underbrush. Totally forgetting the promise I made to be back soon with Bella, because when I phase complete kayos had ensued everyone was screaming at once. Sam was in great pain. I had to find him.

{O0O0O0O0O}

* * *

*BPOV*

They were everywhere the Volturi. Searing, hissing, and growling as I stood crouched ready to spring. I could feel the need to kill overtaking my senses. Even though it wasn't light enough for a human to see, I could. But I wasn't human I lusted for blood. I wanted to hurt them all. I saw the child cower behind me so close I could almost touch him. He was mine and no one could have him. He turn to look at me. I could see my resemblance in his face and Charlie's curls in his hair, but those eyes stopped me he had a look that mirrored my own. "Mama, help me!" he screamed with terror. I heard my words but it's not my voice crying "NOOOO!"

I jerk up, ripping the blankets from around me.

"STOP, NO DON'T TAKE HIM," crying I hit the floor with a hard thud that make my knees ache. Charlie nearly took my bedroom door off its' hinges.

"Bells, what going on in here." I didn't get up to look at his expression. He placed a hand softly on my shoulder. "Just another nightmare, huh?" he patted.

"Yeah, I guess you got lucky for awhile," I mumbled towards the floor. I couldn't bare to look at my dad I had him worried all the time it seemed. And just when I thought I was getting over all this insanity.

"What do you mean, Lucky?" Charlie ask as he knelt beside me on the floor.

" Dad, I feel really sick right now and I ," that was all I got out before another wave a spinning hit me like a ton of bricks and I tried to make it to the bathroom but, I couldn't stand without falling over my own two feet. Charlie grabbed my elbow to steady me and before I realized it I had covered him, myself and the floor in vomit.

"Here honey lets get you to the tub." Charlie lead the way tiptoeing as not to make more of a mess. He turned on the shower. "I know I'm not your Mother, but do I need to do anything else for you?" Charlie stumbled through his words almost too embarrassed to say them.

"No, dad I'm fine. I'll make it quick so you can have a turn" I told him as I took a seat on the side of the tub. " It's okay I'll clean your room a little while you in there. Would you like something to drink or crackers or something?" He ask.

" I know this is crazy but, I would really love some scrambled eggs with cheese on them," I smiled a sheepish grin at Charlie I wasn't accustom to him taking care of me.

"I'll get right on that, after I take care of this," he waved his hands down toward his clothes.

* * *

***I hope the Charlie taking care of Bella wasn't too corny for you, I just thought it would be nice to see his motherly side.***

**And please review I'll take it all love and hate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At first I wasn't going to do Jacob's point of view but, I changed my mind knowing it might get confusing later in the story concerning Sam's injuries. I don't want to give too much away so I' ll stop babbling now. I hope you like this LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ….REVIEW…THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

***jpov***

**I hit the forest floor with a pace that made to leaves on the trees above me shake. The scent of Vampire stung my eyes, burned my lungs as I inhaled the sweet stench. In my mind I was screaming to everyone to shut up. In that moment I could feel the Alpha arise from a place I had shoved it deeply within myself. I wondered if the others could feel it also.**

** "Jake, what's happening?" in a scared and meek voice Seth was the only one of my brothers to speak for awhile. "not now Seth! SAM, SAM, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I ran faster if that was possible. I could see him through Leah's eyes. **

**Paul was still chasing the boy that got away, while the red head's body lay beside of Sam. Sam was broken I could feel it, and he wasn't conscious. "Seth, go to Carlisle Cullen, ask for his help. Beg if you have to, go now!" **

**I changed directions following Paul to help with this boy. I wouldn't loose another brother. "JACOB" Leah screamed at me. Not now with all her senility of all her girly issues. "What Leah?" I ask her with non-caring.**

** " We have not lost Sam how dare you say that" She was still screaming at me. **

**I had momentarily forgotten everyone could hear my thoughts. "Listen Leah you do everything you can to help. Don't cause anyone, even the Cullen's' any grief. We don't have time for all your overly emotional stuff today. Do you understand that's an order." As I spoke I could feel the power of the Alpha rise in me. I didn't have time to sort thru it. I would have to think about it later.**

** "What ever you say, Mr. Maybe I'm Alpha." she said sarcastically.**

**I had almost caught up to Paul. "Paul, continue from the rear and I'll head him off 'bout 10 miles out." I pushed my legs as fast as they would take me. "Got it. But, Jake this guys mine, for Sam, I want to kill this one." Paul growled. Paul let his wolf instincts take over pushing his human mind aside. **

**Making a half circle around a small ravine I could hear they're foot falls coming toward me I had to have a plan. "Paul, I'm going to phase out. And create a distraction giving you an opportunity to take him," I knew it would work he would never suspect me. **

**"Be careful bro," That was the last thing I heard thru wolf ears. I phased and launched my body up into a tall pine tree. I could see everything from my perch. They were almost upon me. **

**"Hey, up here" I called when the boy was nearly under me. This took him by surprise just as I had planned. He paused for a second giving me just enough time to plummet from the branch phasing on the fly. My weight along with gravity made my landing on his shoulders, even more profound.**

** Paul's mouth opened wide as he enveloped the boys face. The boy screamed as Paul's' teeth sank into his marble flesh, tearing his head from his neck. **

**Paul held the head securely in his mouth, while I took hold of the torso trying not to breath, for the scent made me want to hurl. We took our prey to the ledge of the ravine away from the underbrush and trees to set the carcass on fire.**

** "Good job, Paul. Way to keep your temper for once. And put it to good use." I chuckled. " What would you know about it Mr. Alpha?" Paul was obviously mad at my thought process. "Hey what's there is there. I can't help what genes I was born with. I know I decided not to take the job, but sometimes the job chooses you and you don't have a choice. So give me a break."**

** Running all the way home to La Push was not going to be pleasant. **

**I couldn't hear anyone except for Paul, whose thoughts were only of Sam and how my feelings had betrayed him. I felt horrible I knew a change was coming I just wasn't ready. I didn't want this. **

**We finally made it to Emily's and the Cullen's were there I could smell them before we made it out of the forest. Carlisle had two of them with him a big burly one who crossed his arms a lot, and a shorter shiny one who looked under feed. I careful walked past them into the bedroom where I could hear Carlisle talking to Emily with instructions of what medications to give Sam in a few hours. She thanked him with a hand shake and a very genuine smile while tears flowed from her cheeks. Carlisle told her not to worry it wasn't as bad as it seemed and he would recover fully. **

**He nodded to me as he left the room and I followed him. **

**I knew from Bella that she trusted these Vampires, so maybe they could help us to understand why the red head wanted to kill Bella so badly. I needed to know if this would be the last attack or could we expect more.**

"**Dr. Cullen, Could we talk to you before you leave." I questioned. **

**The animosity in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. **

"**Yes, and Please call me Carlisle. Also Jacob I was in hopes after we could discuss Bella and Edward for a moment. I'm sure it's a touchy subject for you but we could use Bella's help, so maybe you could convince her." he smiled. There was no way they were going to involve themselves in Bella's life again. But to my surprise Eddie didn't show his face around here today trying to get a peek of Bella.**

" **Are you aware of what happened here today?" I ask in the harshest tone I could manage. I wanted them to know they were on my turf and not to forget it. The big one growled at me. **

"**Emmett control yourself, were are amongst friends," Carlisle waved his hand in the big one's direction. **

"**Carlisle, as you know the red head was after Bella. Do you think she had others with her besides the boy we also destroyed this morning? Maybe you've more knowledge of these two than we do?" I was all business.**

" **We have but just returned to the area, Seth was lucky to find us available when he did. My son might be of more use for your questions than me. He has more experience with the nature of Vampires such as Victoria. This is Jasper." He turned to motion for Jasper to step up. **

"**As we understand it she has been turning people in seattle. We can take care of the others so don't be concerned. It's remarkable that you were able to take her out. But I do not intend to offend you." Jasper chuckled under his breath. " Our family will need to condinate to destroy the remainder of Vampires, Now that I think of it training might be in order also." Jasper looked over to Carlisle as he spoke, he was measuring his words around us. **

**" Look, this is what we do, and at least we get to kill some Vampires," I spoke straight to Carlisle if he agreed that was all that mattered for he was the leader of their coven. **

**"Jacob, when Sam comes around do you think he would be opposed to an understanding?" **

**A huge smile spread across my face as I said "Were in"**

* * *

*I've almost got the next chapter done, and REVIEWING gives a person an insentive to keep it going,,,, Thanks*


	6. Chapter 6

*So last Chapter was from Jake's pov and most of this one will be too. I hope it's not too much for you, only two days will pass between, I hope I'm not confusing anyone*

(Feel free to PM me if you have questions)

* * *

*jpov*

That night I slipped into Bella's window she was sound asleep. I snuggled into the blankets beside her. She rolled over breathing into the skin on my chest.

"Mmmm, finally," she mumbled. I pulled her closer to me, it felt like years since I had held her. But in just a few moments I was, like her, sound asleep.

Sometime later, Hearing a scratching noise coming from the widow I slowly crawled to the framing and peek outside, Quil was pacing below. I raised the window trying not to make a sound. " What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"You've over slept and the Cullens are waiting for us." He growled at me. He couldn't wait to even practice killing vamps. I sometimes forgot Quil was so new to this wolf thing.

"I'll be right there bro, calm down would ya. You'll wake Charlie," I growled back at him.

He shook his head back and forth running towards the woods.

I turned to scan Bella's room before I left. Carlisle told me if I could get something's with Bella's scent on it, the newborns would go wild. Alice had visions of the newborns talking about coming to find Bella and what Riley had told them. I pick up a red shirt from her floor and I slipped a pillow from the ones she had under her head.

"I've got to go sweetheart," I kissed her on the forehead.

"Jake, I need to talk to you, um, when you have a minute" she trembled, almost nervous.

" I call you later, okay, I really got to go. Under orders remember," I chuckled under my breath.

" Right, it will keep I guess. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She hesitated.

"Absolutely, my love." We kissed with enough passion to set me on fire. "If you only knew how much I love you" I whispered into her ear. She shivered as I brushed my hand from her cheek down her stomach then onto her hip. I would never say this to her but, if I didn't know any better, I think Bella had put on a little weight around the middle. But I wouldn't care if she weight 200 hundred pounds, I love every inch of her.

I took the things I had gathered, turning back to take one last look at her. She cocked her eyebrow at me, seeing her things under my arm. "I'll explain later Bells, Sorry" I shrugged at her.

"I never really liked that shirt anyway," she said.

"I'll buy you a new one, your choose." I smiled at her and she nodded. She laid back down and rolled up in the blankets. I jumped from the window looking back. My heart so full.

My Bella, My love.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

On our way through the forest, Alice abruptly stopped. She looked as if she was in a dream like state. The Cullens surrounded her. Jasper took her by the arm "Alice what is it," he held her so gently. I began to see the love of a family that Bella had seen for the past year or so.

"See I told you they are different," Seth said very proud of himself like he had found the goose that laid the golden egg.

Leah came up from behind giving Seth a hard nudge with her shoulder.

"Shut up Seth, Now" She had all the authority of an older but rude sister.

Seth hung his head.

" Give it a rest, Leah" Paul chimed in. Not that he liked to Cullens anymore that the rest of us but, he was grateful for Carlisle's help with Sam.

"Their coming, they'll be here in an hour. Their following Riley's scent here." She told Jasper.

"This would give us the perfect advantage to trap them. They won't know about the wolves. Bella's scent will draw them in. So all we have to do is wait," A huge smile spread across his face as he looked at each one of us like he could see the battle upon us.

"Seth, I want you to patrol around Bella's house until this is finished. Protect her and Charlie at all cost," Seth nodded to me knowing I placed my life, my love, in his hands. Although I had not imprinted on Bells my brothers knew my love for her and would die to protect her just as I would do for theirs.

Carlisle turned to me saying "Jacob, would you take human form so we might talk about strategy with you?"

I turned to a bush nearby, even though I'm sure it wouldn't bother the Cullens to see my naked body I don't think I would be comfortable with it. I jogged back to the circle where they talked with everyone. Alice gave me a look as if she could kill me. I stared back until Jasper noticed our glaring contest and cleared his throat to get our attention. Jasper was giving direction just as he had when we practiced. I looked up and caught Alice's eye again. She stuck her tongue out at me like we were three years old.

"Okay, what gives. Alice what are you, two?" I said angrily.

"You guys continue, I need a word with Jacob. If he doesn't mind" She walk actually ran to the other side of the clearing out of ear rang for most of us.

" So let me have it." I told her.

" It's my turn to talk, Jacob Black." She stomped her foot, I thought girls only did that in movies. And Especially not vampire girls. I tried really hard not to laugh but, I chuckled I couldn't help it.

"Why are you not letting Bella speak to me? And do you have any idea how worried I've been about her? Not to mention that your with her so much I can't see anything and just being around you gives me a numbing headache from trying to see past you." She started to pace circles around me. She was so tiny I was sure even if she tried to kill me in my human form I could still take her. "We had searched for her and Edward for weeks. All I keep getting was blurry flashes. I wasn't until two days ago when she was at work that I could see her there. And that brings me to another question why is she so sick all the time, throwing up everywhere? Why hasn't she seen a doctor? Your prodigious toward us has keep her from seeing us and whether you like it or not we are her family too. Carlisle has thought of going to her to treat her but he doesn't want to upset our friendship with your pack. You have to stop this childish behavior. I need some answers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Childish, you're the one with your tongue stuck out at me. And do you ever come up for air? I thought Leah could through a tantrum but, you've got her beat. First of all this really isn't the time of place for this. Most of it is none of your business. And, no I didn't realize Bella's' was still sick and I will see that she sees a Doctor." I turned to jog back over to the other when she grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me, Now!" In a flash I was surrounded by Vampire hisses filled the air.

"Alice, I know your upset but another time would be more appropriate" Carlisle patted Alice on the back. She turned to sob into his chest while the patting increase into long strokes. It reminded me of the times my Dad Billy had consoled my sister after my mom had passed. Esme had shoulders hunched over with tearless sobs also. I didn't know vamps could cry, this is wrong on so many levels but, I had to open my big mouth.

"Listen, guys, uummm, I mean, girls, no, uuhhh," I had no idea how to talk to girls much less crying vampire girls. "Alice, Esme, I'm sorry. Bella's fine she has just had a stomach bug or something. And as far as Edward goes she hasn't said anything about him, not that I would want her to. She came back to me, he's no longer in the picture. The way he goes running off all the time does it surprise you he's done it again." I shrugged, palms up.

Esme broke into another round of tearless sobs to which Carlisle held out the other free arm for. I started to apologies again but Carlisle stopped me.

"Jacob, maybe you should return to the pack I'm sure their worried, I'll handle this from here." he gave me a look as if to say sorry of all the drama. And here I thought human girls were moody. Good for me Bella doesn't act this way. I phased as I walked back over to the pack not thinking of what I would wear when this was over.

The pack got a view of things through my thoughts. The only one that didn't think it was funny was Leah, of course, she was furious. "I hate vampires, and girl vamps worst of all." She stomped off into to forest mumbling something about watching from higher ground. I think she was jealous that she wasn't the only drama queen in the woods anymore.

I heard Alice call from beside Carlisle, "It's time, get ready." She wasn't her usual chipper tone. I decided then I would have to fix this. I trusted Bells. She loves me, she came back to me. Her friendship with Alice wouldn't destroy what we have. If she is still sick maybe she needs to be check out by a doctor, Carlisle is the best one we know.

All the sudden I heard Embry growl. The vamps were coming the stench was becoming stronger, and stronger until the air was thick and almost not breathable. We launched head on into a battle we longed for. To our disappointment, Within only a few minutes it was over. The Cullen's were very precise fighters. They flowed like water until there was hardly anything for the rest of us to do.

I was thinking of Bella when we returned to Emily's to check on Sam. Emily announced after we all had a much need rest she would be giving a big dinner, celebrating our victory over the newborns. She told me to call and leave Bella a message to meet me. I could feel my excitement rise knowing I would be with Bells in just a few short hours.

* * *

* I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is Bella's side of things. And never fear Alice and Bella will be friends again soon enough. *

**For all the different countries reading out there, Let me just say I am humbled that you would give a little story like mine a chance and Thank you so much for reading.**

***REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS***


	7. Chapter 7

* HI to all. This chapter is my longest yet. This ones only from Bella's pov and I'm dying to know what everyone thinks of it. Do you like where I'm going so far? Do you have any suggestions on what you would like to have happen, I so appreciate all of the input.*

_

* * *

_

*BPOV*

_(flashback)_

I found myself at work in Newton's when again a 'bout of vertigo hit and Mike hovered as I puke my guts out in the trash can under my cash register. Butterflies violently fluttered in my tummy. Mike walked me to my truck for I was so shaky that I could hardly stand. Once there, after a thanks to Mike, who was definitely in a hurry to get away from me, I turned my face toward the sky just to feel the misting rain, letting it wash some of the sticky sickness away.

I wasn't sure if Mike thought I had the flu, a rare contagious disease, or maybe I had just lost my mind. But who cares what he might think. That was the least of my problems. I sat in my truck trying to collect myself, breathing deeply, in thru my nose and out thru my mouth. Again, I felt what seemed to be butterflies in my stomach. Movement and more this time.

Realization poured throughout my body.

My sickness, all the eggs I had eaten in the past two days. "There's no way I could be pregnant," I whispered to myself.

I dropped by the local pharmacy on the way home. Making sure no one there knew me as I bought a test. Home at last. Charlie's curser wasn't in the driveway when I got there so I parked in his spot closest to the front door.

After running upstairs to the bathroom and reading the directions twice, all I had to do was wait for 3 minutes for either one pink line or two.

I was like a caged beast, pace, pace, pace. Okay, three minutes over felt like an eternity.

Carefully I picked up the stick with trembling hands. Two pink lines, I held it next to the box to compare results. I sank to the floor crying. I pulled myself up when I felt a little someone kicking me from under my clothes. I pulled my t-shirt aside as I twisted my torso back and forth to see the bump sticking out from between my hips that wasn't there last week. Silent tears still flowed down my cheeks, when I heard Charlie.

As I thought on it now I can't see how I made it without him knowing something was wrong with me. But, luckily the BIG game as he put it keep most of his attention.

I had barely seen Jacob since he jumped from my window. I hadn't had the heart to speak to him of what I was thinking when he would come by for just a few moments of time to sleep and hold me while he dreamed.

During our time apart while he patrolled I had came to an understanding between my body and mind. I would find the courage to tell him. Jacob left a message on my cell last night to meet him at Emily's for diner this evening.

_(flash back over)_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I pulled up and shut off the engine.

Jake jumped off the porch and was opening my door before I knew it. "Bells, what took you so long? If you drove any slower Charlie would have to arrest you for blocking the road." he laughed and I heard chuckles from the kitchen.

I was positive his brothers heard every word. Embarrassment had my cheeks burning with heat. Jake crushed my body against him, kissing me deeply, tasting my lips with his tongue. "Mmmm, you taste so good. I've missed you.

Would you mind leaving early so we can spend alone time before I need to patrol?" He said as he kiss across my cheek and down my neck to the hollow of my shoulder. "

Sure," I shivered as goose bumps trailed my arms. We walked in holding hands.

"Bella," Emily ran to greet me "it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks for inviting me," I said as she gave me a hug.

" Come on help me finish cooking and we can catch up," she said as she tugged me along with her to the stove top where she was frying chicken.

It smelled so good frying I snagged a piece or two of the crust as it browned. I burned my tongue and throat as it slid down. I caught Jake's eye as his brow furled questioning me as to what I thought I was doing eating straight from the pan.

Emily had made enough food to feed an army. Her small table couldn't hold it all so she placed most of it across the counter, buffet style so we could help ourselves. I sat beside Jake and Embry, who were making bets as to which brother would eat the most plate full's.

I took a few bites of the chicken when I noticed something was off about the taste. I smelled it. The boys hadn't complained.

" Jake, does this smell strange to you?" I handed him the piece I had taken the most from.

The room began to spin "Oh, nnoo" I raced to the bathroom under Emily's staircase.

I barely made it.

Jake was right on my heels and I knelt over the commode.

"Bells, Your still sick." he told me this like I wasn't aware of it. He held my hair just like the first time.

I couldn't believe I had just ruined everyone's meal. This was suppose to be a celebration of sorts. Knowing Victoria was dead.

I hadn't had time to even feel the relief. The baby on the way had seen to that. Not that I would complain. I loved it so much already. And I was sure Jacob would see me through it he had always been so good for me.

My sun, my Jacob.

We walked from the bathroom to face Emily, "Bella what's wrong?" She was so kind almost motherly.

" I think I got a bad piece of chicken of something, but the boys seemed to eat it just fine but with digestions systems like theirs who could tell," I joked.

I knew full well what was wrong with me I just couldn't tell the others not yet. Jake had to be told first. I wasn't sure how they would react, especially since I'm not sure if my baby growing inside me was half wolf or half vampire.

After the research I had done two days ago on the Internet, I had it on good authority that vampires couldn't conceive.

So, now that I had everyone attention "I'm not feeling so well, maybe I'm not quite over the stomach flu I had. Jake, maybe you could go with me for some fresh air." I smirked at Jake.

"Let me pack you something to take with you, a picnic of sorts," Emily smiled at us. I felt like she saw straight through me. " I'll pack you some fresh foods apples, oranges, crackers will that be okay, Bella?" She ask.

"Thanks Emily that will be great," I told her.

~0~~0~0~0~0~

We slowly took in the salty fresh air of first beach, as Jake swung the basket of goodies we had brought along with us. Up ahead our favorite spot was in view. Jake unfolded the blanket I held across the log and grass roots of the tree trunk.

" Are you comfortable?" Jake placed a hand aside my cheek stroking my lower lip with his thumb.

" Yes, thanks," I blushed as his eyes trailed over me.

"Bells, I need you to hear something but I'm afraid of making you upset."

"Jacob, you know you can tell me anything. I'll be just fine, really"

Jacob crooked his brow in disbelief. "You're my best friend we can work through it, Just tell me, please," I huffed at him.

" You know how much I love you right?" he paused and I nodded feeling the anxiety building in my chest. This was going to be bad.

" Well, When Victoria came back she had a friend and that's how Sam got hurt destroying her. She was creating an army of vamps to wipe us out to get to you. Sam's injuries were a lot worse than I had let on. We ask for Carlisle's help. We couldn't take Sam to a hospital or anything. We had no other choice. But, the Cullen's were very gracious to helped us. I understand why you feel the way the do abut them. They aren't what we thought they were. Alice could see what the newborn vamps were going to do. And that's why I needed your things, was to lure them to us. So, now there's nothing to worry about. They are all gone and it's over." He smiled as he finished his ranting.

I sat there stunned trying to absorb all of it. I felt as if he had poured cold ice water over my head. I was numb.

"Bella,,,," Jake had begun to worry I hadn't been able to move. I held up one finger to give me a second while I collected my thoughts.

" Everyone's fine except Sam and that's why his leg and arm was broken. But yet Emily has still been so kind and gracious towards me. It's my fault that Sam got hurt and nobody told me." I whispered as tears began to stream down my cheeks with non-ending flow. "Jake, how could you keep this from me, the pack has become my family because they are apart of you. They probably hate me they just aren't telling me." I could barely speak for the hiccups in between words. I jumped up biting my nails as I paced mumbling to myself. "How will this ever work now. I thought I was gaining their trust and friendship. How will they feel about me with so many strikes against me and…."

"And what Bella I don't understand what's going on, what are you so scared of? The pack will love you because I love you." Jacob tried to reassure me to no avail.

"Jacob," I sat down in his lap. I needed his warmth to chill the feelings taking hold of me. He wrapped me in his arms cradling me like a baby as he swayed back and forth rocking us both. I need to tell him so I blurted it out,

I had forgotten Jacob was a wolf.

" I'm pregnant," sniff, sniff, sob, hiccup " and I slept with Edward so it's either half wolf or half vampire."

Nothing happened for a instant he was motionless. His face chiseled in shock. His hands began to shake violently. As the quaking shifted its way up his arms, I tried to break free of the hold he had on me. I had to get away before it was too late and I was shredded.

"Jake, Please. You'll hurt me. You'll hurt the baby."

A deep growl was growing in his chest. I put my hands on either side of his face. I was almost nose to nose with him

"Jake, please come back to me, DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed right into his eyes that were no longer focus on anything. He loosened his arms just enough that I wiggled free.

Stumbling to get my footing, I all but crawled but the beach fifteen yards or so. I turned frantically to look over my shoulder just in time to see the agony that had made it's way into Jacobs eyes.

He knew what was going on but was unable to stop it. He phased destroying the basket, blanket and log in the process. He didn't look back.

In a blur he was gone into the forest.

My head began to swim when I realized I wasn't breathing.

The ocean waves thrashed in a vast wind that swirled my hair around my tear soaked face. Not know what to do I just sat there. Waiting. Defeated.

Would he come back to me?

Without Jake the ocean was a cold lonely place.

I decided to go home. If he wanted to see me again, he knew where I lived.

* * *

*THOUGHTS anyone?

I'm not sure when I'll crank out the next chapter especially with the holidays, And poor Bella I think things in her life are just beginning to take a turn for the worse.

Thanks to all who are reading and don't forget to REVIEW! HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	8. Chapter 8

To those of you who have been kind with your reviews and PM's of encouragement. I have so appreciated hearing from you.

Now back to the story…..

* * *

*JPOV*

I wanted to turn and go back but I couldn't. I was not expecting it. My world suddenly turn on its axis a I spun with such force my brain bounced in my head. I ran hard, as fast as I was able. Nothing to stop me except,,,,,,, what was that? I skidded to a stop knocking a small tree free of it's roots as my full weight bounced off it.

Looking in every direction the icy smell burned all the way down my throat. My brothers weren't phased they didn't know I was here. My fur stood up on ends, I crouched ready to strike. I heard a low voice from nowhere.

"Jacob, calm down it's just me." I didn't realize my path had lead me to the Cullens land. Alice jumped from the tree tops. "What wrong? Your running like your being chased? Is Bella okay?" As she ask her eyes unfocused searching for Bella. "Bella's, pregnant?"

I had no idea if vamps could be shocked but, Alice froze like a statue. I could feel her presence change. Anger flooded the air, a low growl came from her chest. I had never looked at Alice as a vamp but now,,,,,,she looked like something out of a horror flick.

"How could you do this to her you mutt, I'll kill you. She's the love of my brothers existence she's the only one that can save him. I won't stand for it." She stamped her foot, again. Then to my surprise she crouched to attack me. " You deserve this. You won't let me see her. You've taken her away from me and my family."

I barked a laugh, I couldn't help myself. She was so tiny and her pixie hair made her threats unbelievably funny. I wasn't about to phase out. So I turned and ran back toward our line.

She wouldn't dare break the treaty the way I just had crossing onto their land.

I followed the creek, She was hot on my heels. When I made to leap across, she caught me by the tail, jerking hard. I howled loudly as I scrambled to get a footing on the ledge. I turn to snap at her causing her to set me free. I rolled down the thirty feet to cold water below. She stood, arms crossed at the top. "I told you, you deserve it." She chuckled bitterly as she ran away.

"NOW IT'S ON" I thought in my head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at Emily's house I hesitated before going in and I hadn't phased back either. I needed to talk to Sam. How would I ever handle this I was nothing more than a child myself, well, on the inside at least. I was just getting used to have a relationship with Bella. I loved her, more than anything. I wouldn't let her down. I took a deep breath as I phased. "Charlie and Billy, are going to kill me." I pulled on my shorts as I stepped out of the bushes. Seth was sitting on the steps of the porch.

" What's up bro, you've been gone a long time. I wanted to phase to come find you but, Sam said for us to give you and Bella some privacy. After all that has happened in the last week, I guess you both deserved some alone time."

" What do you mean about what's happened last week" I was jumping to conclusions. Had Bella said something to him? Tremors shook my fame I was about to rip his head off and he had done nothing wrong.

"Jacob, come in here, now" Sam's voice rang thru the house. Seth shrugged at me as he jogged off into the forest.

I walked in defeated. Confusion my only companion at the moment. Sam seemed angry with me. With Sam being several years older than me. I was sure he would be ready to let me have it for a teenage pregnancy. I might as well get used to it the first of many butt kickings I would have to endure.

"What's up Sam?" I took a seat beside the recliner where Emily had positioned Sam for the evening.

"Jacob, Bella called to speak to Emily about the baby. She also confided in Emily how she was unsure of the Father of the child. I'm sure you've not had time to adjust to all of this. But the pack and I have made a decision about this situation." I looked over to him not understanding what her was saying.

" Sam, what do you mean unsure of the Father?" I all but screamed at him. " She slept with Edward when? She's been with me for weeks now." when, why would she do this to me?

" She said she told you and you phased and ran."

"I couldn't handle it. I had to get away. I was too upset. I would have hurt her." My mind had stopped working. Short choppy answers were all I could manage.

"This isn't the best time for this but, we can't chance it. The child maybe not being yours is too big a risk. I want you to convince Bella to let us destroy it. It will be a monster. We will not risk our tribe. We must defend ourselves."

I was stunned speechless. Bella and I had had no time to even decide what was best and Sam already wanted to kill it. He would kill Bella too if she constituted a risk. I had to protect her from the pack, Sam, that thing growing inside of her.

Slowly, I stood looking out the back door, longing to run, never looking back. Knowing Sam could turn Alpha ordering me to obey him was over whelming me. Even in human form I could feel the call of the true Alpha rise in me.

" Sam I can't, no I won't do this. It's wrong on so many levels." I spoke softly but with a voice of complete command. Sam raised from his chair feeling the command I put forth still lingering in the air.

" Is this what's it's come to, you would defy the pack. We know what's best for you." He spoke with the same authority as I had.

Not being able to stand there in human form any longer. I stepped outside the house. None of my brothers were around. For all I knew Sam might have ordered them to destroy it now. How could he do this to me today of all days. Didn't I already have enough on my plate. I phased stepping off the porch not caring about my shredded shorts I had left behind. I could feel Sam phase, here it comes the order to obey him like a dog under his feet.

" Stop this Jacob, Would you leave your family? Cling to a girl you've not even imprinted on. She not your soul mate, Jacob." my blood boiled as he came closer. "You will not defend her. She must be convinced to destroy this abomination, am I clear?"

Seth, Paul, and Jared stepped into the clearing next to me and Sam. They were just in time to see my legs buckle underneath the force of Sam's orders.

" Sam, you said you would never take our will away. But, you have shown you true colors to us all. And I will not bow to your will. Not with an innocent life at stake."

" She isn't as innocent as she seems. Bella, made her choice when she slept with a creature of the living dead. She has only given you the remnant piece of the girl that once was. She's no good for you Jacob, Used goods." I could see in my mind what he was trying to do. He wanted me to turn against her for betraying me with Edward. He feed my anger so I would want to kill the thing myself. I saw it all play out before my minds eye.

Like electricity I felt it when I made my choice to save her.

The strength in my legs returned as I pushed my self up from the ground. " I WILL NOT do this." The Alpha that I was born with rose at my defiance. Sam crouched growling.

" Will this be the day you challenge me? You feel the Alpha Wolf rise in you, will you act on it?" His mind taunted me. But no longer held me to him. It felt as if a clear one way wall had formed in my mind. I could hear his thoughts but they didn't affect me.

Seth standing closest to me whimpered, pleading with me.

"Ephraim Black's son was not meant to be lead by Levi Utley's"

I turned from them running as fast as I could to Bella. We had to leave tonight. The pack would come for her. They might even try to kill me. Plans started forming in my mind and for the first time since I became a wolf all was quiet. But only for a few minutes. Until I heard a familiar voice. Begging me to slow down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside Bella's house I could see a faint light coming from her window. She was waiting for me.

"Seth I should send you straight back to Sam." He was so excited, jumping around it made me nervous. But the truth was I really need him right now. With both of us deserters the pack was a little more unlikely to attack two brothers, at least I hoped.

"Seth stand guard while I get Bella packed, okay. If you see anything just bark. Howling would wake up Charlie and we need a clean get away. No witnesses."

" Okay, chief!" he bounced.

"Do not call me that," I all but took his head off the little punk. If we had been phased out he probably would have saluted me.

"What ever you say, cheeeee, I mean Jake." he lolled out his tongue in a wolf grin sort of way. I phased out shaking my head. I had forgotten about my nakedness until then. Boy, was Bella in for a shock.

I crept across the lawn with in human speed. Not sure what the neighbors might think of a naked boy climbing into Chief Swan's house in the middle of the night.

As I got closer to the tree next to Bella's window the stench of Vampire was on every limb. There was someone definitely here... Edward!

* * *

* Sorry, I know it's a cliffe. I couldn't help it.*

* The plot thickens. Did you like Jacob having to go to Bella house nakey, I thought it was funny. And Oooooo he thinks Edward is there. Would you like for it to be? I can't make up my mind. I'll try to not give too much away but right now I'm thinking it will be Alice. I kind of get a kick out of her and Jake's fighting. Don't' you? Let me know. *

* So, I hope all enjoyed.*

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

Xoxo and Merry Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, to all in all countries. **

**Were up to about 30 something now. Thank you greatly for all your interest. **

**I need to answer a few questions so I thought I would do it here so everybody could have better understanding. **

**Up until now Bella had came home with the intentions of staying with Jacob. But to her surprise she becomes pregnant. I never meant for that to be confussing. Bella will have to come full circle in this story to understand she's always loved Edward most. And the baby was and for me always will be Edwards. **

**Although, I love other writers takes on the B/J story line.(one of my favs is 'The Other Option" by abbie buchanan give it a peak she's a wonderful writer)**

** I have always favored the usual pairings just as S.M. wrote it.**

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I wasn't planning for this chapter I just stuck it in for a closer look into Bella's mind. **

* * *

*Bpov*

**(Bella's Epiphany)**

**I drove home at a slower pace than usual, taking time to think. **

**I wish I had the Cullen's to confide in. Each of them added such different qualities to my life. With their way at looking at things, I'm sure they could tell me what I should do or what to expect. I wanted so badly to speak to Carlisle about the baby. I couldn't go to a regular doctor, could I? Just waltz right in " Hi, chief Swan's daughter, knocked up by vampire boy." I chuckled out loud. **

**Remembering the links I pulled up, pictures of Vampires with their prey. Blood everywhere. A lot of Indian and Spanish cultures believed in other worldly being, creatures of nightmares and fairytale. According to their legends the monsters never left anyone alive to tell the tell. **

**Edward had always been more of a dark angel, than a monster to me. Even the day in the meadow when we discussed my demise. I feared the unknown but I loved him from the first moment we met. I had faith he would never, could never hurt me. I don't care what the legends had to say, they were wrong I knew it in my heart.**

**As I lingered on the thoughts of our being together, a wave of emotion rippled over me setting goose bumps upon my flesh. I still loved Edward so much. Every time my child kicked me I thought of him. Like watching a dream unfold my little nudger was more lively than ever rolling, twisting, and turning. Further proof the baby boy that I had seen so often in my dreams now grew inside me. **

**My baby, our baby, EDWARD'S BABY. **

**One lone silent tear ran down my cheek****.**

**When returning**** from Italy on the plane I decided Edward was my dreams and Jacob was my reality, I hurt them both. I just wanted a small part of my dream(Edward) to lock away and keep forever inside me. Never did I speculate that I would accomplish just that very thing.**

**I couldn't help but smile. **

**So many things to worry about. What would Edward think if he were here with me? **

**I tried in vain not to think of him, would I ever stop missing him? **

**I pulled into our drive and shut off the engine. I sat there feeling my insides twirl. Pulling my shirt up to disclose my tummy I noticed two faint bruises on the right of my navel closer to my ribs. I rubbed them watching them fade for a moment and then return. This little guy was going to be strong. Maybe too strong I was just human after all.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Not knowing when or if Jacob would come over tonight made my heart sick. I had hurt him. No matter the out come of this drama between me and Jake I would find away to survive. I no longer lived for myself, my child was my destiny now. **

**Charlie greeted me as I passed thru heading upstairs "Hey, Bells. I ordered a pizza. It's on the table." **

" **Thanks, but I ate already at Emily's. Is there any soda left?" I replied. **

**He didn't avert his eyes from the ball game as he answered, "Sure I put it in the fridge." **

**Our pale kitchen was always inviting. I made my glass of clear soda., watching as the bubbles floated to the top. I also found some crackers, cheese and headed for the stairs. Maybe if I ate things that were bland I wouldn't throw up a much.**

"**Char-Dad, I'm going to take a shower. Then email Mom it might take a while. If that's okay? I know I've not seen you much lately." I felt bad it had been days since I had spent any time with Charlie. **

"**It's okay Bells, I'm a big boy I don't need a baby sitter. Besides Harry Clearwater is suppose to stop by with some home made fish fry."**

" **Oh, well, I guess this is good night then." I paused thinking of how angry Charlie would be with me when he finds out about the baby. " I , um, love ya Dad." I could feel the heat start building on my cheeks.**

**This got his attention. Charlie and I never expressed emotions well. " I, uh, love you too, honey. Is everything okay with you?" **

" **Sure Dad, just, you know" I shrugged. Embarrassed.**

"**Well then, good night I guess." Charlie didn't quite know what to say. Even though I was an adult sometime, I was still reminded I would always be his little girl. **

**Once upstairs, I took my time showering, then blowing my hair out straight. I hitched the towel tighter under my arms and tiptoed to across the hall to my bedroom. I found myself standing in front of full length mirror beside my bed. **

**I was amazed that my body had grown so much in only a few days. I no longer looked like my self. My stomach took on a life of it's own. I knew very little about how a woman's body changes during pregnancy but, I knew enough to know the changes were happening much too soon. **

**A sharp tap came from my window. I whirled around expecting to see Jacob.**

**I grabbed my robe from the side of my bed. Squinting out the window trying to make out a figure that was perched on the limb only a few feet away. "Bella, it's me, can I come in?" **

**I quickly unlocked the window, pulling it all the way open. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you." Just as the words left my mouth I wish I hadn't said them. They pulled tears from my eyes that I had refused to let flow for some time now.**

* * *

*Take the time and leave me a line or two in the review*

** To all who do leave reviews I will send you a snap shot of things to come**

***xoxoxo***


	10. Chapter 10

**okay, so sorry about the entire story being underlined. " How the heck did that happen?" I do not know, but if some of you all do feel free to share, PLEASE...I'm also a little disappointed I only have 14 reviews. Don't get me wrong some of the PMS I've gotten are great. I know I have quite a few readers (you know who you are) Am I doing something wrong?**

** I read a story recently that the writer said the key to reviews are sex scenes I hope that's not true. For we all know some of the best books(Twilight) we all love have very little, to no sex scenes at all, just making out. And by the way I'm getting to that.**

**So I'll stop now with the self pity, Please make a girl happy, Tell me what you think...**

* * *

"What exactly do you think your doing? "Alice's voice was shrill and cutting. She leapt thru the window without noise. With her hands on her hips. Her vibrant onyx eyes blazing a hole into my face. She began to pace back and forth across my tiny room. I stared at her unable to think of her verbosity. What could she have possibility been angry at me for? I hadn't seen her in months. 

" Alice, I ," snub, shutter " What are you so upset about? I don't understand I've missed you, I" I was unable to get the remainder out. I could barely breathe. I had never seen her so mad or look so much like a vampire. She stood there gazing. Her eyes focused and unfocused. I had watched her do this many times. She was searching for something, a future, who's future?

Without warning a blackness veiled itself over my eyes. I felt as if I were going blind. I saw very fast fragments of a dark figure walking across a moon lit beach flash inside my mind. Then the scene changed into my face sweaty with blood smears across my cheek. I screamed in pain as the images faded into black again. I awoke to Alice stroking my forehead as she cradled me in her arms. She cooed in my ear "Bella, it's ok, I'm not mad. Come back to me, please" I tried to open my eyes my head hurt like someone had hit me with a ball bat. My stomach twirled and I hurled for the waste can beside the bed.

" Bella, what's happening to you?" Alice towered above me. I would have thought by now she would have seen everything.

"Alice, I need to tell you something….. I'm pregnant." I waited for a response as I looked at the floor but I didn't get one. When I finally turned toward her she was looking at me like I had grown another head.

"You slept with that MUTT!" she growled accusing.

"Now that explains a lot. Why you future just up and vanished. Why my brother is on the other side of the world, with a broken heart I might add." 

She was pacing so hard I thought the floor boards beneath her heels were about to break into. She was livid to say the least.

"Bella, how could you do this to my family, to Edward? Do you know I can't see you now? I can't see past that thing growing inside of you."

THING? How dare her call my baby a thing was she crazy. I stood up slowly from the floor. I couldn't contain the fury I felt. I knew I was just human but I saw red cloud my vision and Alice although I loved her was about to feel the wrath of pregnant lady on steroids.

I was nose to nose with her, something she was clearly not expecting. 

" Let me tell you something Alice Cullen, If you value our friendship at all you will never, ever call my child a THING again, am I clear?" I seethed with emotions. I had never felt so strong, or alive. I don't know what possessed me, but I laid my hands aside of her face trying to calm her and myself. It just seemed the right thing to do at that moment so many times in my past with Edward my touch had soothed him. I just hoped Alice would be the same or I was about to fight a Vampire. 

All the sudden, She caught her breath as images filled her mind. The only question I had was 'What in the hell was happening?' She gasped as the night I spent with Edward streamed through her visions. I only caught bits and pieces here and there. Then to my surprise my first night at home with Jake came into view. Alice hissed as she saw how I had professed my longing to stay with him. Choosing a human life. The view transformed into tenderness as we cozily held each other after making love, only to be interrupted by Charlie coming home early. 

Shakily, feeling my life drain out of my body, I ask "Alice, what are you doing to me? I don't understand." 

My voice was but a whisper but I knew she heard me.

The visions stopped abruptly as Alice snatched my hand away. 

Relief spilled over me. Having Alice always in your business was one thing but, I'd rather not share my entire love making experiences with her.

" Bella, your still human." It was a shocked statement and a question. She took me by the hands smelling at my wrist like Edward had done so many times. " You ARE human but, something has definitely changed." Her eyes glowed with curiosity. 

"I'm exhausted," Barely standing I trembled. "I think I should lie down for a minute." Alice helped me to bed. She stroked my cheek as she spoke. 

" I'm sorry I made you so upset, Bella. I can see now you have a lot going on. I think I should go talk to Carlisle, see what he makes of all of this. I'll come back in a little while, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, you're my best friend. And right now, with all this I need you more that ever." She smiled hugely.

" And Alice if you see Jacob, don't tell him about all this strangeness. He wouldn't understand. I'll tell him when the times right."

"Of course, Bella. I wouldn't even know where to start." She was about to leap out the window, 

" Get some rest I'll be back in a few." She as gone. 

I lay back on my pillows. I had never been so tired in my life. And even though my stomach was still churning,

I was starving.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A beach glowing pale in the moonlight. Silence, nothing but waves lapping upon the shore. Light breezes rustling palm leaves. I could sense someone nearby but I couldn't make out a face only the outline of a man, an unknown figure. I was frightened but also calm like I was home, complete for the first time in months. The figure softly called my name, over and over. The voice was broken, sobbing to sea that held his attention. He didn't turn toward me. He was oblivious to my presents. If only he would turn to me I might console this broken man. 

I just hovered like a cloud around him. He never once acknowledged I was there but his pain was so real. Everything around me was so real including the cloud I floated within. The hurt that flowed from him was to much for me to bare. I wanted to help him. With my hand outstretched I tried to touch his face but the harder I tried the more unfocused he became until all around me had turn as if night had fallen upon me. My cloud slowly melted as I fell back to consciousness.

"Bella, wake up, we need to talk," Alice brushed my hair from my face. 

"Ummmmm, yeah," Shaking the sleep away, I pulled myself up to face her. She took a deep breath, Wow this couldn't be good. Alice was always so up beat, but she also knew how to worry. 

"Well, Jasper will be here in thirty minutes to take us somewhere safe, so maybe we should start packing," 

Before I could object she held up a finger for me to wait a moment. " My family doesn't know what to think of the pregnancy, some are less happy about it than others but, they believe the child must be Jacob's because as you know, Vampires can't have children. They don't believe we should get involved especially with the pack ever present. And as for what happened earlier, Carlisle thinks it was my powers reacting to your change in chemistry, DNA, or whatever you choose to call it" She had begun to throw clothes in my over night bag. "Don't you have anything oversized besides ratty old sweats?" She wrinkled up her nose. I giggled at her expression it was so cute like a little child.

" Alice, I still don't understand why we have to leave?" My eyes began to tear up at the thought of leaving Charlie, Jacob, and my family behind.

" There's a couple reasons actually, but the most important we know the Volturi will come by soon to check in, and I don't think it will be a good idea for you to be pregnant with a werewolf's child. Carlisle believes they would kill you on the spot." 

She hesitated as she cocked her head to the side. " Someone's coming," 

Without hesitation she moved to a protective crouch in front of me. We could hear the rustling of the tree outside my window. As a dark figure asended. I instinctively moved my hands over my tummy to protect the only thing more precious to me than my own life. As I awaited what felt like an eternity as the seconds passed by. I pondered my fate and that of my unborn child. 

* * *

Thanks to all who are reading and sticking with me on this journey. I hope to update soon.

Life gets in the way, with school, projects, car accidents, etc. But I'll do my best.

oxox, M


	11. Chapter 11

*APOV*

How could I miss someone's approach?

"Bella, Please stay still behind me." I had to protect her,,,,,,,,, for me,,,,,,,,,, for Edward.

I had to find my brother. My visions were so screwed up these days. But if anyone knew how to evade me it was Edward. I questioned every move. Carlisle told me not to worry things would work themselves out but, grief had overtaken me. I lost my brother and soon to be sister. How could I have been so blind. Our family was broken. Jazz had been so patient with me. He loves me beyond measure. I have to fix this and whomever would stop that would pay the price.

Rosalie for instance.

She stormed away the moment she learned of Bella's pregnancy. Like I had expected anything less.

Esme, of course, started planning for a new addition that included a nursery. Carlisle quickly explained the reasons why she shouldn't but, our vampire mother was always the optimist. She said Edward would return and if the child was his, he would want it to be comfortable.

Gazing at the window I caught a slight whiff of dog and I straightened my stance. Only two seconds later Jacob hauled his naked form through the window. Great, full frontal Jacob Black would be forever etched into my brain. "Oh my…," Bella chimed behind me."

I slapped my hand across my eyes but not in time to not see everything. No wonder Bella could keep her hands to herself .

" SOMEONE JAB MY EYES OUT NOW, JACOB DID YOU DO THIS FOR THE TAIL PULLING THING? YOU KNOW I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS AS LONG AS I LIVE AND THAT WILL BE FOREVER."

I couldn't help it I stamped my foot out of habit if vamps have such a thing.

Jacob laughed.

"So, Alice, just embarrassed it took you so long to see what a real man looks like?" he was still laughing. Standing there with his arms crossed like nothing unusual was happening.

"Trust me my Jasper is all man. And not just any man, A Southern Gentleman, so he truly knows just how to please a lady." I said with a smug smile. Before Jacob could retort an answer, I caught the scent of sunshine and honeysuckle musk.

I ticked the seconds off in my head. Three, two, one, "Did I hear someone call for a Southern Gentleman?"

Jasper graciously blew thru the open window and stood in all his glory as he looked Jacob up and down. I strolled over to his side and took his hand.

" Maybe it's time for some clothes Jake." Bella told him and handed him a pair of her old sweats I had already packed. Bella obviously was more affected by this exchange than we were her face glowed scarlet.

Jasper immediately cringed and stopped breathing.

"Jasper and I have a few more details to talk over, so we'll leave you two to talk." I nodded to Bella to see that she was in agreement.

Jasper and I were gone in a flash, crossing the distance to a nearby stream we like to go to. Near the waters edge lay a huge flat boulder. Jasper had placed it there for use on one of our wedding anniversaries. Now it had become one of our most favorite places in the world.

My family for all my years had no idea we came here. Or that I would relish a place like this.

Jazz turned abruptly to face me.

I had no time to think.

A rush of emotions flooded my body, mind and soul. The love that he held for me was endless and it had been too long since we had stopped to worship each other.

I hopped into his awaiting arms as his hands pulled me firmly to him. He locked me in place holding and caressing my hips and lower back.

We sat on the edge of our rock with me situated in his lap.

He closed his eyes and with a sigh dropped his head back to expose his neck and Adam's apple to me. I trailed soft kisses down his jaw line and throat taking a nibble with suction. I loved licking his veins that were once filled with blood.

To my Jasper this was an openness he shared with no one else for love was not something that accommodated his life with Maria as it did with me, now.

As a solider in the Southern Vampire Armies to allow another full exposure to you body especially your throat was the ultimate trust. I am always humbled by this show of affection from him.

I unbuttoned his shirt as I continued my path down his chest to his nipples. I teased and pinched one as I tasted the other. A moan escaped his lips as I bit ever so slightly. " As much as I need you I know we have more pressing matters at hand." He looked down almost apologetically into my eyes.

" Okay , well, how about we trade places and I'll talk while you explore," I gave him a wink. He bellowed a deep laugh that echoed in the trees.

" Always my little multi-tasker," Shaking his head from side to side with a huge grin on his face , " I aim to please, mam' " He moves with swift precision lying me down with ease.

The rock is maybe a few degrees cooler than I am. To my skin the hardness of my new found position could be as soft as a feather bed. Just one of the advantages of our almost impermeable skin.

He went straight to his work of undoing all of my coverings. It was obvious that my full exposure was what he was after.

I would have loved to savior our moments together but, I had promised to tell all in exchange so, " I'm not quite sure where to begin."

I said as his tongue trailed circles around the peaks of my breast to the valley in between. All coherent thought melted away as his sweet mouth took over me.

" Well, as you already know Bella's pregnant," I said with a tremble for he had decided to move lower to my belly button which he was now drawing circles with his tongue,

"UN-Huh," was all he managed in return as he had moved on a little lower teasing me. Moments passed as I breathed him in. I could feel his arousal on my leg as he moved his hips.

" I, um,,,,,,,, had a vision of Aro, he has some urgent business to attend to himself. So on his travels toward the eastern states he's considering a visit with us, he wants to see how Bella is taking to Vampiric life. But little does he know she's not turned yet. And I've tried to decide to tell him the truth and he orders Bella killed."

Jasper abruptly stops his circling descent just as he had begun to caress my clit. " I see, so this is why you insisted on taking Bella away from here without our family being aware of our leaving?"

"Yes," I said with a huff. " Help me decide what to do. Where should we take her?" I put my hands over my eyes blocking everything else out trying to get a clear view of my fuzzy visions.

" I have to tell Charlie some sort of nonsense too. She can't tell him she pregnant" I paused searching, " I don't think that will go very well. I can hear him ranting now. His teenage daughter knocked up but she doesn't know who the father is. Just great like things couldn't get any worse, we have to deal with the Volturi too. I need Edward so badly right now."

Jasper was the only one in my life to see me this way distraught and confused.

I inhaled and exhaled dramatically. Jazz during my rant had pulled me into his arms cradling me like his child. This is why I loved this man so much. He knew me so well.

"Alice, maybe there's another way. We could convince Aro the child is Edward's. He would be so intrigued by the idea. Surely he would let Bella live." He was thinking out loud. This was how we communicated. Jaspers mind was so brilliant and complex. Plans formed behind those beautifully sculpted eyes.

"What if we make him think it's his idea to protect Bella, put her, NO us somewhere safe. Until the child is born. The baby would be unique a one of a kind. And when the child is born and is a wolf, what then?" I question Jazz I could see he was already a step or two ahead of me.

* * *

As always a Big Thank You to all my readers.

*Reviews, Reviews, Reviews* are the best part of my day. It makes opening emails so much fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward didn't mean to go crazy if that is what he was. But he was completely mad bonkers, gone entirely round the bend. He had been away from forks, his family and Bella for sometime which made his madness even worse.

He had ran for a long time, and now walked by the side of an empty road. Unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him, an unattainable presence that hovered so close by it felt apart of him. Like his soul had become unattached from the inside and now floated on the outside of his existence.

Every since that night on the beach he wandered aimlessly. The blackness had enveloped him, with a feeling of ease and love. If he closed his eyes he would have thought Bella was there with him. Two halves that made a whole. He longed for her. He was broken beyond measure. When she left, to chose a human life, she made the logical choice, the one existence he had tried to force on her. In his mind it all made perfect sense but she had changed him. His heart would never be the same. Heart,,,,,,,like such a thing was possible. Vampires don't have hearts not ones that beat, or feel. But his love for her had become the front most part of his being. The ache was deeper, more crushing than anything he had ever felt in over 100 years.

The road he had come to had become winding and hilly. He grudgingly kicked snowy clumps out of his way as he shuffled along.

That's when he heard it, crying, it sounded like a baby.

He abruptly stopped to listen. He heard it again. He was not in the mood to be around humans at the moment but if a child was in trouble could he just walk on by and not help.

The crying sounded again.

It was thin and far off as if it were coming from the depths of the woods. This time it sounded more human.

Edward stared into thick underbrush of the giant pine trees. He decided to get a little closer.

The snow was deep and settled into the tops of his shoes. Not that the cold or the wet bothered him really, he just didn't like the way it crunch under his toes. He just wasn't happy about anything right now.

The bows of the trees hang heavily with snow. Making every branch close. Closing in on itself.

There was something _weird_ about this place…..

He could smell humans as soon as he had breached the top of the ridge. But that was not all, the smell of Vampire was pungent in the air as well.

He breached the top of the big spruce several miles out. Voices drifted to his exceptional hearing.

"Father will be here soon, please don't cry sister. We will feed when he returns. It should be anytime."

Edward had leapt from branch to branch until he was in the highest tree tops above them. The human girls should not be able to see him from this perch. He tried to concentrate to read their thoughts. But nothing he heard really made sense.

The tallest of the two knelt to pick up bedding that was lying beside the fire. As she did Edward saw her eyes shift to where he was hiding, then a few seconds later the other sister nodded slightly. He realized they were aware of him so slowly and full of caution he descended the tree.

* * *

Alice climbed back up the rough barked tree that lead to Bella' s room knowing Bella nor Jacob would be fond of the plan Jasper had concocted. But something had to be done. She could hear Charlie rambling on to someone from the kitchen. Alice decided to wait for Bella to come upstairs, so she seated herself in the rocking chair.

" I don't know… what do you want me to do Renee? The note plainly says she'll call in a few days." At the mention of Renee Alice perked up and began to listen.

"She is 18 years old so there's not much you or I can do at this point. No, Billy didn't even know they had run off until I called him. I know it will be difficult but let's ride this thing out at least until she calls I don't think it will take her long to come to her senses. Hopefully she'll get cold feet and realize she's too young to get married."

Married Alice mouthed the word to herself.

" I'll put an APB out for her truck that's the most I can do for now," Charlie had switched to full on Chief Swan mode.

"Just keep in touch, Renee, I'll let you know the minute I hear something and you do the same. Auuhh…yeah, right, you take care too. Bye" Charlie hang up the telephone receiver with a clunk.

He made his way over to his recliner to plop his body down into it. With a sigh and no one to hear him except Alice he sighed "Bells, what have you done" then he began to cry. Alice took this as her queue to leave.

Alice met Jasper on the outskirts of the yard.

"She's gone, Bella's gone…" Alice choked tearless sobs into Jaspers shoulder. Jasper held her tiny frame close. Alice's heartache of late had taken it's toll on her. His thoughts were to find the right words to consol her.

"Well, maybe this is for the best. Jacob _can_ protect her. With his wolf scent the Volturi be hard pressed in tracking them." Jasper tried to make Alice see things from a tactical point of view, But she was just too distraught. He gently lifted her into his arms. Cradling her once more and set off for home and family.

* * *

Sometimes information can be your friend, but sometimes being informed can set you on fire. Like a live wire about to explode with the current that has run its course.

That's what Bella had turned into a spark, a smoldering ember, burning from the inside out. Melting as it burn until she felt their would be nothing let but dust, ash.

Once upon a time, people she trusted and called family would now hunt her to destroy her life, her soul, her child. Along with the truest of enemies would also come to devour her very existence. She could see no resolve. No undercurrent of lying relief that might come.

So with no other option they ran. She and the wolf. He would protect her, give his life for something he didn't truly believe in. Knowing his commitment she burned with fear.

They no longer talked. All she could hear was the wind in one ear and the wolfs strong heart beat in the other. She had patterned her breathing in time with his inhaling and exhaling to remind herself she was still alive and the fire inside hadn't taken over completely.

Bella pushed her fingers deep into his fur. Feeling the heat that radiated from his skin.

He whimpered, " I'm okay, just keep going, the farther away the better," He pushed on. Moving more earth with his giant paws as he dug deep to get them away from the tragedy that had become their life now.

* * *

(two days later)

The airport was crowded. Jacob was on high alert for anyone around them could be an enemy. He was almost certain his brother's wouldn't have followed them this far south.

Bella pregnancy wasn't going very well. Barely standing she moaned as Jake pulled his arm tighter around her waist to help hold her weight.

Jake scoped out the exits just in case for scent of human was overpowering, and was sure to muffle out any sweet stench of vamps.

Once aboard the pane Jake stowed Bella's carry-on bag in the over head compartment., and he took his seat beside her. Bella released a long sigh and placed her backpack in her lap as she looked out the window.

"Well, I suppose this is it, isn't it?" Bella took Jacob by the hand. The only family she had left. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

" In a few hours we begin our new life." He paused as he played with the ring on her finger, " So Mrs. Wolfe, when are you going to call Charlie?"

Bella chuckled at the false name she and Jake had chosen, " Um...I was considering calling when we land. I'd like to have some time to think about what I'm going to tell him."

"Bella, I'm so sorry your having to deal with any of this especially in your condition. But I'm going to do all I can to help you, and protect you." He smile. She loved him, he would give his life for her and for a child she was certain wasn't his. Could she ever tell him the truth. Would her heart betray the commitment she had made to him. Jacob hadn't pushed her. His patience was enduring.

This marriage thing was just a front to change her name to Marie Wolfe just to be safe. Jacob had sacrificed his name as well. He choose Jack deciding it was the easiest to remember. It wasn't a grand change but altogether a hilarious one.

They settled in for the long trip to the other side of the world. When Jake caught a sweet stench coming from the isle over. The gentleman had on dark sunglasses and a hat. He turned to Jacob giving him a warm smile as he nodded.

Jake's hands began to shake and Bella took hold of both tightly. "Jack, what's going on?" Jacob noticed the man looking at Bella as she spoke. "It's okay honey, I think it must be time for my medication." Bella gave him a questioning look. Jake winked at her with a little head tilt to the right side. Bella reached in her bag she held in her lap to retrieve a candy. As she saw they were being watched she also said, " Maybe we should check your insulin level we wouldn't want it to get to low." She caught the strangers notice and gave him a smile.

They gentleman smile back, then leant across to speak to them. " I apologize I couldn't help but overhear. May I be of some assistance. Your husband doesn't appear to be well. And I am a physician of sorts."

"Thank you , but no my husband often has low blood sugar levels. All will be well in a few moments," She knew the man to be a vampire with Jake having trouble remaining calm.

Remembering Carlisle's goodness Bella was drawn to this vampire. Her mind was screaming run but her heart long for the comfort of the family she had had once upon a time.

"So you're a Doctor?" She ask.

His accent was thick and somewhat not understandable.

"Well, no not a Doctor per say, maybe Scientist would be a better word. May I ask your name young one?" His brilliant white smile played well with his dark skin. Bella wondered where he was from.

Jacob gave her a small nudge in the arm before she spoke, "Of course, My name is Marie Wolfe and this is my husband Jack."

* * *

* A huge hug and Thank yous to all readers*

** All reviews are most welcome**

***xoxoxo until next update***


End file.
